narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanako Yagami
, , , |english voice=Claudia Lenz |japanese voice=Michiko Neya |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=June 5 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=135 |age-part2=140 |height-part1=152 cm |height-part2=154 cm |weight-part1=49 |weight-part2=52 |rank-part1=Head Ninja |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Daimyō, Puppeteer, S-Rank, Sensor Type, |occupations=Philosopher, Secretary of Sargon, Daimyō of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers |nature type=Wood Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release, |unique traits=Communicates with Nature, Passively absorbs Natural Energy and Chakra, Unnatural Longevity, Produces the Sakura Tree for her Wood Release |ninja registration=IBF346 |academy age=7 |chunin age=9 |affiliations=The Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Fire Temple, Land of Earth, Land of Fire, Land of Lightning, Land of Snow, Land of Water, Land of Wind |teams=Sargon~Former, Twelve Guardian Ninja~(Former) |clan=Yagami |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} ---- gt5FXHPM7QE ~Theme of Hanako ---- also known as the the current kage for The Isle of the Blooming Flowers and the former Secretary of Sargon. As the woman who clutches the highest political in the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako's imperial influence and reputation of influencing nature has reached to the far edges of the shinobi world. She is an immensely authoritative kunoichi whose skill in Wood Release with a variant of manipulating nature itself and communicating with the flow of natural life made her a valuable asset to the ranks of Sargon. She has spent the majority of her life understanding the interpretation's behind the earth’s flora and animal life in which it has led her on a philosophical voyage that still endures to this day. For those who exist outside of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako feels as if they lost their way and she wishes to dissolve the barrier between nature and civilization. Born as the heir to the spiritual Yagami clan, Hanako is a kunoichi that the world is blessed to have and that one-day humankind will be able to experience that magical enlightened state to be at one with the foundation of life. The Yagami clan has been resident's in the Isle of the Blooming Flowers for over twelve centuries. As one of the founding families in the otherworldly isle, the Yagami were/are what we would consider as sovereigns. To some they were a complete paradox and to the rest of the world, they were considered spiritualists or sages whose beginning predates the arrival of the malevolent Rabbit Goddess. Their paranormal charisma and ability to communicate with nature boosted the Yagami clan's reputation around the world however, their wish was to stay within isle and to instruct those who eventually made their way from the mainland in their mysterious art. This was not the only ability the Yagami clan possessed. The Yagami clan possesses an impeccable form of longevity and lifeforce that allows them to survive injuries that most would deem impossible and living through generations. Throughout the centuries, the Yagami clan would remain a dominant force in esotericism and mysticism. It was at this time where when Hanako was born and it was a day that will always be remembered in the Yagami clan. An aura of serenity and felicity filled the air when the Goddess of the Four Seasons made her arrival into the world. It was customary in the Yagami clan to do an advanced form of divination upon the child foretelling their future. The soothsayer that discussed the with the elders of Hanako’s future gave them a premonition of a woman’s whose mere presence could tame wild creatures and pacify those who had malice in their hearts. A woman whom could take the weight of the world on her shoulder’s and would still be able to protect the will of Gaia. It was on this day that newly born Yagami was named the Goddess of the Four Seasons. From a young age, she was fluent in the aspect of understanding the force of nature and empathy with world’s flow. Once she reached the age of seven, the prodigious Yagami first premonition came into light and it was from this moment that she realized she was nature’s physical embodiment. As the years would go own, Hanako would become to be known as the due to her spiritual mastery of Wood Release and the manipulation every form of plant life imaginable. This was also due to the fact that her wood release techniques take on the appearance of the sakura tree in harmony with is pink petals that seem to fall like snow whenever Hanako deems it so. Those who witnessed her might called it a blissful experience and that her techniques though fatal were extremely euphoric. During her journey across the shinobi world, Hanako would develop a fondness for puppets. In the shinobi world, puppetry is a very ancient art form that predates ninjutsu. A puppet must always be more than his or her live counterpart—simpler, sadder, more wicked, more supple ...an essence and an emphasis. Puppets, universally appealing, poke fun, chase one another in hilarious synchrony, argue with authority and communicate clearly with and without words. They confront human fears and conflicts, improvise, problem solve and move audiences to new worlds. Puppets accomplish feats no humans dare try; soaring through the air, swimming the ocean, metamorphosing before our eyes. They seem to listen to one another, feel emotion and even think. With Hanako's passion for puppetry, she would eventually create a specialized collection crafted from her own unique variation of Wood Release. These sakura enhanced puppets garnered her accolades from their amazing performances across the land. It was then when a student of Monzaemon Chikamatsu (近松モンザエモン, Chikamatsu Monzaemon) name her the due to her unique grace of puppetry. Whether in battle or for performances, Hanako's puppets are a true sight to behold for those who share the delight of theatrical performances. Not only does the daimyō of The Isle of the Blooming Flowers adept at poetry she also quite memorable in the art of singing. The level of the singing the Hanako has achieved has been put through use in ventriloquism and in her own techniques. During battle it would come from in the distance, the voice of an angel. As stated by the inhabitants within her domain and across the world, they say that she has a voice so soft it couldn't help but be graceful. It is like magical mystique to the unfettered soul and it is even more majestic through her song of nature. Her enchanting voice has entrapped all within her genjutsu and it is powerful enough to break their bond with mother earth. It was then when the five great nations came together to grant Hanako the epithet . As it has been said before, nothing tames the wild like a woman’s embrace. At the experienced age of 140, Hanako is well ventured in each facet of her abilities as she possesses over a century’s worth of combat experience and political proficiency. As the world’s longest raining kage, Hanako’s determination for change has led her to become the most thought-provoking kunoichi the shinobi world has ever seen. While leading the population of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako has seen the great shinobi wars and the tremendous number of casualties as the result of the bloodshed. Even though her mysterious island was not involved in any of the wars, she still holds remorse for those that died under false pretenses and even the survivors of the war whom were left psychologically disfigured. Hard times were made for heroes. In the face of oppression, it’s natural to want a savior – an intermediary to carry our hopes and dreams of overturning the current system of violence. For these fearless kunoichi, the waiting game of young womanhood is supplanted by active conquest, and the path is opened for independent, strong-willed and admirable kunoichi. The ethical, intelligent, fearless female will become the preeminent challenge to sinister, intangible forces Appearance Preternatural, Breathtaking, Whimsical As a legendary haiku would state... Just as with the cherry blossom or sakura (桜) tree itself, Hanako's beauty is truly a sight to behold. From the far flung reaches of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako's appearance has astounded the world for over a century and even till this day, it still captivates her audience. As a fact that many would know, colors have deep subliminal meanings that affect our thinking and rationalization process, so it makes since that Hanako would choose the color of empathy and sensitivity. The color that she has bonded with is the very color of her own sakura petals as it represents compassion. When one thinks of red, you would immediately think of anger. It’s a hot color that evokes a powerful emotion of passion, lust, sex, energy, blood and war. Therefore to offset this trend of negativity, Hanako's entire wardrobe is adorned with hues of pink an purple. Pink is intuitive and insightful, showing tenderness and kindness with its empathy and sensitivity. For Hanako, pink is a sign of hope. It is a positive color inspiring warm and comforting feelings, a sense that everything will be okay. This also dazzle's her audience during her puppetry performances. Not only does the color pink suit her mind state, it also accentuates her facial features. Hanako has a soft oval face that is sometimes partially covered by her raven locks. Her silky hair which has the fragrance of orange zest lands just below her collar bone. Just by visualizing the way the sun reflects off of her hair easily signifies a woman whom takes well good care of her hair. Within her hair is a violet and gold butterfly ornament that secures excess length. Located in a secret compartment within the ornament, the butterfly contains a poison barb in its lower section which can be used for various scenarios. Her oval shaped eyes are blessed with a unique hue combined of both violet and purple. The color violet relates to the imagination and spirituality. It stimulates the imagination and inspires high ideals. It is an introspective color, allowing us to get in touch with our deeper thoughts. In a sense, her eyes represent the future, the imagination and dreams, while spiritually calming the emotions. They inspire and enhance psychic ability along with spiritual enlightenment, while, at the same time, keeping us grounded. Even her eyelashes are covered in a violet mascara. Hanako has what we would call the “ideal nose”. It stems down from her brow in a symmetrical fashion. This particularly show in her silhouettes. Her lips are somewhat small in her opinion, while other’s may say that they are perfect as is. They constantly show a slight smirk that is reminiscent of her own mother. Her smile is considered the simplest expression of the freest of beings. The totality of her smile contains the ethereal elements of a world we can’t quite grasp completely, like the dark of the womb, or the dance of the butterfly. It is an idea that is meant to be shared, inspired and enjoyed by those whom are in her presence. Its almost a smile that reaches all the way to the heart: when a tender moment removes us from the realm of time or when it’s the only way to express the joy without breaking into tears. As a child, the magic of youth and joy of life was there. Hanako’s appearance nearly a century and a half ago was akin to what some would call woodland sprites. It was fleeting in grandeur and her hair was like birds were fluting in the tulip-trees. She had a smile that beamed with pleasurable anticipation when it came to the thoughts of playing after studying hard at the academy. She wore the standard Luoyang academy uniform which consisted of a silk green or pink shirt with the village crest on the left breast and tan slacks. After school, she would simply wear an all-purpose yet still fashionable kimono as a direct influence of her lineage. During her early twenties, she was a young lady endowed with all those faculties that can make the world a garden of enchantment. For those who had an eye for her, they would say that they are enticed irresistibly by the freedom of an open horizon that is Hanako. Her hair consisted of evanescent shades of raven along with a dyed fuchsia strip on the left side of her head. She wore a similar kimono akin to that during her childhood. She often wore more revealing clothing and every curve of her features seemed to express a fine arrogant exuberance and harsh truculence. Her normal attire changes periodically while journeying or while performing. It ranges from a standard flowered kimono often donned with a thin ceramic chest plate or to a kimono and gown that offer’s more leg room just in case if she gets in an altercation. Her battle kimono is superbly trimmed with violet dyed faux feathers which match the outline of her armor. Both the kimono and robe are outfitted with her favorite sakura petals which are overlaid on a plum velvet fabric. From here, she is often seen wearing a reddish-purple beaded necklace that has more purposes than just a cosmetic sense but that’s for another section. While performing, Hanako’s attire is much more fitting in from a puppeteer’s perspective. It is very causal as she tries to reduce as much attention coming to her and attempts to shift it towards her puppet’s. She even adorns her puppets in the same outfit to keep the semblance of compassion. While at home, she wears a white kimono coupled with a robe with silver lining with combinations of the lotus and that of the cherry blossom scattered throughout. Her footwear consists of various geta during her theatrical performances and during combat situations, she prefers to wear flat bottomed shoes with ridges for traction. A peacock’s tail feathers serve no survival benefit. They do not help him find food or escape predators. Instead, they serve as a fitness sign to female pea hens. Similarly, humans perceive beauty not just in that which is good for our survival but in displays of skill and strength. Overall, the visual crux of Hanako can be best defined as utter brilliance. Her appealing nature is often complemented with her modulating voice. When in a normal conversation amongst her close friends, her harmonious voice rises and falls in a musical way that is subtle accompanied with being pleasant to the ears. When utilizing her wooden puppets, her ventriloquism carries a disembodied tone that can be undoubtedly heard through each of the wooden masterpieces. Her voice travels only to the intended audience and no further. The sirens song of the sailors and seafarers casted out into the depths of the unforgiving sea. Soothing both to mind, body and spirit, true in transcendence. Tantalizing yet, it carries a sense of dignity and professionalism when conversing with in the same league as her. She gained the epithet as a complient to the silvery nature of her voice both in and outside of the theater. HanakoYagami 2.jpg HanakoYagami 3.jpg HanakoYagami 4.jpg HanakoYagami 5.png hanakoyagami 6.jpg Personality If one were to encounter Hanako nearly a century and half ago, you would have met a child whose sole purpose in life was to make each day her greatest and you would have identified an aura of merriment surrounding her. It would echo throughout the island that Hanako’s smile was perfectly infectious and that it not only affected you physically but on a spiritual level as well. No matter where she traveled to on the massive island, her joyful beam always managed revivify up an individual’s day. This did not only boost the well-being of people whom she came into contact with, it also affected the surrounding flora and vegetation that felt her unique presence. She was motivated by her interaction and participation within the lives that she would touch every single day. As young as she was, Hanako had an intense and insatiable hunger for light and the truth of creation. It should also be noted that as a child, Hanako was calm and gentle. A fact the she would eventually get over was that she seemed to be shy towards people who were not indigenous to the island. Yet, to others, her mannerisms and appearance make her seem rather "doll-like", a term that she somewhat displeases. She is also maternal, chiding her sister as she would a child. She believed that nature can be protected without killing others and often vies for non-violent solutions if she thinks it's possible and, thus, has a will to protect the weak, fearful, and innocent. She also knows that true power must not be misused. Although she was dedicated in her studies of the island, she also desired to be a normal girl with somewhat selfish desires, which sometimes sets her apart from her friends and peers. Even before she was enrolled in the island’s academy, she was predisposed to making herself available in a supportive capacity to her family and friends during times of grief, joy, hardship, or celebration. It was as though she had an innate charisma. As far as she can remember, she was sharply focused on other people and have always had a baffling ability to anticipate the desires and needs of those around. Being a Gemini, her personality as a child was split into two separate personas. On one hand; we have a young girl who was well versed in agriculture and attained a form of empathy with nature itself while on the other, we have a studious young girl who had her nose deep into her philosophical studies to answer life’s questions. With her secondary persona, Hanako was deemed a prodigal heir to the position of kage by her mother and her grandmother. She cherished knowledge, philosophy and logic above that of nature itself. In this persona, Hanako proved to be a great contender for the top of her class and excelled in every aspect of the island’s arts along with predated ninjutsu. This made her an extremely valuable asset early on in her life however. The older she had gotten, the more personality traits she gained as evident by her strange decisions to join Sargon, an organization known for their unethical methods of political sovereignty. During her political ascension within the Isle of the Blooming flowers, Hanako noticed that she had a knack for extraordinary leadership. It was this trait that eventually landed her a spot in her village that most shinobi and samurai could only dream of. She was a visionary. She would constantly link herself and her island with ideas and imaginings often linked to higher causes and values. Even though she was and currently still is an active member of the island, she shines more for her ability to inspire others and to project a larger vision for the citizens to share. This spirit of aspiration eventually led her into the realm leadership. She looks toward what the future can bring rather than the offerings of the past and present from both a political and philosophical standpoint. Another personality trait is her compassion for her homeland. She will defend it with all of her might regardless of the outcome and she is not a woman who is afraid of war. Oni Hanako Her sensuous figure may look unimposing, but her mind in tactical analysis and battle is absolutely dangerous. Seeing war as a game of domination, she relishes unadulterated bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives when it comes to the protection of her island. At times, she has been seen as being perceptive of other's thoughts but this stems from her ability to communicate with nature itself. Not a moment of guilt runs through her veins as she defeats people in her path. During times of battle, Hanako normally avoided direct conflict if the end result ended up harming the surrounding environment. When it would be an inevitably unavoidable situation, she would become creature of the most delicate and rapid responses and would swiftly control the pace of the battle to insure natures safety and that of her own. When an ensuing battle between her and her opponent that happens to harm the environment, a deep and brooding resentment would seethe from her pores. This is when she would go into her secondary persona. The person or rather entity that she calls her inner oni which she normally keeps suppressed. However, in some situations, their is no beneficial result for either party and therefore her inner rage comes forth to throttle the battlefield by its neck. This secondary persona was far more unforgiving and had a presence that would instill fear in the toughest and most confident shinobi. The usually cheerful, peaceable Hanako unquestioning devotion to the heart of nature would become the very personification of which her and the earth held much disdain for. The ungrateful shinobi. Which an uncomfortable premonition of fear and apathy coursed through those whom choose to go against her formidable might. The obscure thrill of alarming danger was the lifeblood for this alternate persona and you can even go as far as to say that she relished in the lavishness that is destruction. Her love for nature and its inhabitants no longer were her priority, they were considered collateral damage as her true enemy was the opponent. After returning to herself, an unpleasant and heavy sensation would sit at her heart and at her soul for the actions that she had just done. At this instant, she would stare unbelievably at the crushed and devastated scenery, confused, frustrated and full of remorse as she could no longer her the voices of vegetation swimming through her thoughts. She believes that her inner oni is not simply malevolent against others, it is an issue that is far more complex than it lets off and it could have been birthed from her contact with the Genesis Flower. Background The Flowing Path of a Blossom The Isle of the Blooming Flowers was a land of mystifying secrets and enigmatic thoughts of creation was spread throughout. This was an island that was truly rich with exuberant vegetation in spring and summer, carpeted in flowers of every color. Over two millennia ago, in the days of old before the founding of the hidden villages shinobi a lone isle flourished in the mists beyond the worlds comprehension. Full of animated and vibrant vegetation, the Isle of Blossoming Flowers was a global force in a world still young. The Isle of Blossoming Flowers was primarily an irenic location and was renowned for their spiritual advancements and in the concepts of astronomy and alchemy and a pre cursor to chakra manipulation. One of their key achievements was their understanding, invention and possession of the Chariot of the Sun, a smaller version of the merkabah the legendary imcea plant and the Blood Flower. The island has been sought by multiple nations overtly and surreptitiously for the artifacts mentioned above. The enigmatic island also praised the primordial Shinju, for its fruit bearing powers were worshipped by the small island. This was all that was known about the mysterious country, as access to it was completely impossible by natural standards as you see, the island existed in both the astral plane and in the physical plane and required a certain "key" in order to gain access. Over twelve centuries later, Hanako’s story begins. During one beautiful sunlit morning, the pains of labor could be heard throughout the Luoyang village. The sun rose in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the land and the white clouds. Across the Luoyang village was a small lake that housed a multitude a mysterious sea faring creatures of all sizes. The sun shone brilliantly and the water in the lake glittered invitingly however, today was the birth of the future heiress of the entire island. The scenery was so breath taking that it could have captivated anyone who bared witness to it. Then to break the elegant scenery, the cry of a small infant coursed its way the hearts and minds of those whom witnessed it. The tears of the infant were bathed in a golden hue by the gentle sunlight and was clear as crystal. The surrounding elders proudly raised the future heiress into the air and announced her birth to the world. A sense of pleasure and pride surged through Hanako’s parents as their duty was fulfilled. From the day she was born, Hanako always understood that she was born within a unique gift within the Yagami clan. As a toddler, Hanako felt passionately about the heart and appealing fortitude of nature as if they shared empathetic feelings amongst one another. It would speak to her just as she would speak to her own parents. Hanako’s place of residence was house in the Luoyang village that looked across the river and the flowering plains to the etheric mountains. In the bed of the river there were pebbles and boulders, dry and white in the sun, and the water was clear and swiftly moving and blue in the channels. In the river, she would swim and bask in its mirror-esque appearance along with other native animals and at times, with her friends that she had known from when she made her first triumphant steps. Pausing for a moment she became aware of her surroundings. A sudden shiver of excitement shot through her body as she went to go tell her forest friends she was so fond of about her goals of becoming just like her mother. Within the day of telling companions her dream, she later told her mother the same evening into which her mother understood her realization. At the age of six, Hanako was entered into the prestigious academy within the Luoyang village. The village used similar methods of test prospective shinobi and kunoichi alike that were similar to those used by the five great nations. The notable differences between the academy in the Luoyang village and that of the rest of the shinobi world is that the students are required to pass three different exams that encompass their way of ninja arts. A slight movement of incredulous dissent resonated in the air from her instructors due to the fact that she was an heiress. They were adamant to point out the fact that the students that were in the Luoyang academy were the children of normal citizens and that the future daimyō of the entire island had no business there. However, their angst was met with a staccato cough interrupted the flow of speech between them and then her mother spoke. Her voice was considered the most commanding aspect about her, though not undermining her tactical skills, Hanako’s mother was the current daimyō whose reign commanded respect. Have you ever been in a brush with dangerous so perilous you could have lost your life? This is the feeling that coursed through the constricting veins of the Luoyang’s academy instructors. With a single hint of authority, Hanako’s mother simply stated, “She will be allowed to join.” and it was this moment that engineered her motivation for graduating the academy. As if smitten by a sudden spasm, she jumped for joy at the shuffling acceptance that the instructors displayed. Throughout her time at the respected academy, Hanako gained insight of her primary affinity for Wood Release but she had difficulty utilizing proper chakra control which was required to execute the said techniques. However, all was not lost as her class was a generation of students lavishly endowed with genius and promise. Throughout the numerous weeks in the academy, Hanako had eventually learned and had a firm grasp of basic techniques such as the Body Flicker Technique along with the Wood Clone Technique. At this time, she would meet one of her closest friends, a girl of matchless modesty and refinement would become her ace for cooperative assignments in class. Every day, Hanako and her friend Shiori would play together after the academy in activities such hide-and-seek and even practicing ninjutsu. . Day in and day out, with a patience worth admiration, Hanako eventually began to learn the precise chakra control needed to utilize her own unique strand of Wood Release. With graduation drawing near, after a year, Hanako had gained a confident grasp in the art of chakra control for someone of her age. However, the final three exams would test her mettle and the disposition of her character. Hanako began to take each of the exams with graceful readiness and vigor that required a flair of unique mastery for the techniques learned throughout the year. The first exam required the prospective graduates to manifest a multiple shadow clone variant of their respective elements, which for Hanako was a dire monotony of bookish idiom. It was the technique that she had spent of over a year perfecting and the anticipation of her finally being able to perform it was thick, to the point where you could cut it with a knife. When it came down to it, the now seven-year-old Hanako nailed the first part of the exam with flying colors, though what came next proved to be a more difficult challenge. For the second exam required the future shinobi and kunoichi to produce a dissertation on their understanding of natural energy, chakra and the amalgamation of the two. The required length for this assessment was 15 minutes and there was even a proctor grading the jovial students on the diction and grammar. Even though she was unambiguously nervous, Hanako produced a fundamental understanding of the two with no less than three marks out of the required score. Her knowledge of the concept of natural energy and chakra was lauded by the proctor and his peers as one of the most insightful dissertations they’ve in modern times. The comment presented by the instructor gave Hanako the necessary confidence improvements she needed in order to pass the third exam. In the following week, she made her way to the next exam site. The situation put her in a calm and premeditated prudence with a slight bit of arrogance. The third exam require them to fight against two chūnin and to last against them for ten minutes. Not only did you had to survive the assault, you must have had to perform each basic academy technique in sequential order on top of showing proficiency in basic combat skills in order to pass. While up against the two chūnin, Hanako created two Wood Clones in order to assist her in battle which started with a high amount of energy. As young as Hanako was, she maintained a poise demeanor and displayed stifled tactical combat experience as if she was twice her age. This simply came naturally to her. With the two clones fighting against the chūnin, Hanako revealed an ace up her sleeve that came under the name of Mayfly and it allowed her to move across the field unable to be sensed. One of the chūnin produced a shadow clone of his own and utilize a fire release ninjutsu to take care of one of Hanako’s wooden effigy. A jet of scarlet flame flew from across his feet as he expelled a great fireball at the clone. The suddenly, a great cloud of smoke plumed over the field and it would see as if Hanako’s clone took the attack head on but that couldn’t be further from the truth. A moment of bitterness crept into the chūnin’s face as he realized that his attack had failed courtesy of the enchanting Water Release: Water Mirror Technique. Unexpectedly, the bitterness that coursed the face of the chūnin turned into a stare depicting horror and gloom as Hanako emerged from her Mayfly technique with a wooden kunai laced around his throat. Time! An ineffable splendor crowns the day as Hanako felt the sweat from the chūnin drip onto her sandalwood kunai as she realized her situation. That she, Hanako Yagami has passed the third required exam from the prestigious Luoyang village academy. From here, the students that graduated along with Hanako were granted a one-year break before the mandatory chūnin prospect class. However, the year was not without work as the now young kunoichi was required to hone the skills she learned at the academy in preparation for next year’s ventures. Throughout the year, Hanako would learn how to utilize more Wood Release techniques that had the appearance of the sakura tree. She would learn the Body Controlling Technique, the Water Prison Technique, Spoken Word Genjutsu , Spore Technique, Substitute Technique along with the Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial and the coveted Earth Release: Origin of Antaeus technique. Her insatiable comfort for bonding with nature never ceased and the bond with her mother and father grew stronger as well. At the young age of eight, Hanako had spacious sense of the amplitude of life's possibilities. This mindset led her into philosophy before she became a chūnin. Day in and day out, the once cheerful little girl that exhibited joy when she joined the pristine academy was now well versed and lost that stifling sensation of anticipation and suspense. The day that she entered the academy for the promotion to chūnin was truly breath-taking. The sky was a rare and dazzling order of beauty along with the glistening ponds across the campus grounds seemed akin to the day she was born. When the slightly older met her previous classmates, a sudden shudder of excitement ran through her as she believed that this was the year that difficulty setting had been ramped up and that a profound and eager hopefulness signifying her resolve. During the first few months at the academy, the course work proved to be studious for and somewhat arduous for her. However, the difference this time is that there were older students in her class compared to the previous one. A moment of irritability and pretentious uneasiness made itself noticeable but it was an issue that she kept hidden. Hanako and the rest of the students of the Luoyang Academy would learn how to become more adept at their respectable natures but they also learned the valuable concept of leadership and teamwork. The concept of leadership was not simply leading by speaking but for Hanako is was leading by example and it was evident that she had a firm grasp on the concept when her team was assigned a mock mission in which she would be faced with a mental pressing choice. To pass Luoyang’s chūnin exams, the students were required to display each of the fundamental academy techniques in series, execute a three flawless B-Ranked techniques, a 20-minute dissertation on the theories of shinobi and a two versus 1 battle against two jounin level shinobi. Eternal Spirit of the Long Leaf Daimyō of the Middle Epoch Savior of the World Tree Abilities Innate Abilities Dominion over Nature Natural Leadership World Experience Chakra Proficiency Fūinjutsu Mental Sagacity Ninjutsu Wood Release Mastery Earth Release Water Release Puppetry Genjutsu Senjutsu Taijutsu Dominion of Ryūmyaku Summoning Genesis Flower Roots of the Shinju Shin-Kodoma Spirit Tree World Tree Tools Ochimizu Quotes Trivia *The inspiration for Hanako Yagami is the user's own wife. *Hanako is also the longest reigning kage for any major land or village (80 years), this is of course attributed to her supernatural longevity. *Hanako is a vegan and she also grows her own food via Wood Release and the manipulation of vegetation. *The split personality in her older years stem from from . *She has a strong dislike for those whom purposely harms mother nature. *Out of all of my characters, Hanako is the only Wood Release user. *Over the years, Hanako has produced many philosophical novels such as the and . *She has also started her own novel with a so far, undecided title. *According to Hanako's Databook' **Hanako's favorite words are "Cherish" and "Essence". **Hanako's favorite food is Tofu and Veggies with peanut sauce. **Her favorite hobby is speaking to nature itself, singing and writing her own novel. **Her favorite quote is: Some people think the plant-based, whole-foods diet is extreme. Half a million people a year will have their chests opened up and a vein taken from their leg and sewn onto their coronary artery. Some people would call that extreme. References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:SahaTo